


Benedict Of Avonlea

by winter_storm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, Non magic AU, Slow Build, Sort Of, more character to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_storm/pseuds/winter_storm
Summary: Belle doesn't want to be a Lady. She wants to go on exciting adventures to see the world and do heroic deeds. Her best friend Jefferson doesn't want to be a knight any more than Belle wants to be a Lady. He wants to create beautiful outfits and plan lavish parties. The obvious solution? Switch places of course. What happens when these two do exactly that? Will their dreams come true, or will the people they meet and challenges they face change what they thought they always wanted?





	Benedict Of Avonlea

**Author's Note:**

> The rating of this will probably go up eventually, but it will take a long time for that to happen.
> 
> This is going to focus mostly on Belle's side of things. Her trial and tribulations as she fights for what she wants. If you came her looking for Jefferson's journey I'm sorry but he will ultimately feature very little in this story. If you came to see Belle being feisty and fierce and fall in love along the way please read on.

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

“You do understand this is crazy don’t you Jefferson?” Jefferson had been her very best friend for as long as either of them could remember. Despite their long-term friendship though she couldn’t deny that Jefferson had some really odd ideas from time to time. Most of them she would go along with willingly, but this one was different.

“Oh, come on Belle. It is the perfect solution. You don’t want to go to finishing school to become a proper lady and I would be a horrid knight. If we switch I can go and learn about fashion and sewing and embroidery and you can go learn to be a knight and get to go on those adventures you so crave. It isn’t like our fathers will even notice.” He pleaded with her. They had both been wracking their brains on how to get out of their predetermined fates since they learned about them last month. 

“You seem to be conveniently ignoring one very important thing Jefferson.” She said it sweetly, but anyone who knew Belle wasn’t about to believe that tone. “I’m a girl and you are most certainly NOT. How are we supposed to switch places even if not for our genders do you really think it would be that easy? I mean I am as desperate to escape this as you are, but don’t you think this is a little . . . extreme?” She was trying to be kind in her wording but this was one of the absolute worst ideas Jefferson had ever had. Even he had to realize them switching places was impossible, right?

“Actually, I am very aware that our genders are an issue, or well YOUR gender is an issue actually. The finishing school takes on men all the time it won’t be that odd for me to show up with a clever forgery of my father’s hand and enrolling. If I were simply interested in my own future I wouldn’t even suggest a sort of trade, but you are my best friend Belle and I know you would be miserable at finishing school learning proper court etiquette and how to be the perfectly obeyed and submissive wife that isn’t you. Before you start on your tirade about how even if you wanted to you couldn’t take my place because though the finishing school takes men the palace doesn’t take women I have thought about that as well. With a haircut and a specially made outfit and a little couching from yours truly you could pass for a boy. You already act more like a boy than I do anyway. We will write to each other so we know what the other is doing so that if we ever do have to tell our fathers about our progress we have plenty to draw from and as for the rest I believe it will all work itself out. You’ve always talked about adventure Belle this could be your first chance to actually have one.” He was right. She hated to admit it but he was right if she ever wanted to go and see the world to not be shackled to a life where her entire purpose was to look pretty and fallow one step behind her husband she had to make the decision now. 

~~~~~

So it was two weeks later Jefferson and Belle found themselves riding out from Avonlea ready to start their new lives. They were accompanied by Mrs. Potts the French estates housekeeper who was tasked with delivering Belle to finishing school and Graham Hunter a no nonsense ex-soldier who was supposed to keep Jefferson out of trouble. These two were the only people standing between the teens and their preferred destinies. 

The ride to the finishing school would take three days, and it was another full day to reach the palace. The first day was by far the hardest. Watching all the familiar things they wouldn’t see again for years get further away with every passing minute. The most terrifying thing about it though was that this was the easy part everything after this would be much more difficult. The first and most immediately daunting task lay in Graham and Mrs. Potts. If the adults didn’t agree or allow this their adventure would be over before it had even begun. It was too much after a long day to confront the task at the inn on their first night of travel. 

The following day was easier by far. The quartet stopped around mid-day for a light lunch in a clearing off the road. The adults set to work on their meal as Jefferson and Belle went to enjoy the sunshine and hunt for something fresh to add to the meal, or so they said. 

Belle sat on the grass her legs crossed in front of her biting nervously on her bottom lip. “Are you sure about this Jefferson?” She asked as he pulled out a pair of scissors he had stowed in his bag. He snipped them a few times. The sound was very menacing to Belle. Her hair, her beautiful mahogany and chestnut curls; it was the one thing she truly liked about her appearance. When Jefferson made no reply she simple took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Fine just do it, but if I end up having cut my hair for nothing you will rue the day you ever thought up this blasted plan.” She nibbled her lip nervously the whole time, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she heard the snip as the sharp scissors sheared off lock after lock of her soft curls. 

Finally the terrifying sound of the scissors stopped with one final and definitive snip the task was completed. As she opened her eyes she saw her dear friend wrapping a blue silk ribbon around her severed hair. It formed lovely pool of complimentary browns as he placed the bundle in her lap. “So you never forget who you really are. You will be someone else for a very long time.” He said with a soft smile. She stroked the soft locks. It was slightly calming to her frazzled nerves and fraying resolve. It didn’t really matter cutting her hair was the point of no return, no going back now. She wove a lock of hair between her fingers with a final deep breath she strengthened her resolve and stood. With an all mischievous smile Jefferson handed her a bundle of cloths and shoed her towards a small group of trees so she could change in privacy.

Belle unfolded the bundle of cloths Jefferson had handed her. There was a pair of brown breeches in a good sturdy fabric. She was looking forward to being free of skirts for once. She liked a pretty dress as much as the next girl but long skirts got in the way for anything other than sitting and looking pretty. She had always been jealous of the boys running about in their pants free of excess fabric and pointless frills. He also had provided her with a soft azure blue tunic that would match her eyes. Of course he would choose blue he always choose blue for her. She shook her head lightly before moving on to the next item. It was not something she recognized. It was made or thick secure white fabric. She turned it this way and that pressing it to her body trying to understand it before it dawned on her. She turned a startling shade of scarlet it was meant to bind her breasts and make her appear more flat chested. For the first time in her life Belle was glad to be small in the chest department. She cringed to think about the discomfort of binding her chest if she were well endowed. Everything accounted for she quickly changed into the ensemble. It took a few tried to get the binding just right, but everything else was straight forward enough. She took a breath and walked back towards Jefferson. All that was left was socks and boots. She was not at all surprised the Jefferson was presenting the items to her when she returned. He had thought of everything and despite the slight discomfort she had to applaud his inventiveness in how to conceal her feminine form. Her face and hands were still on the more feminine side, but that could simply be explained by making her a few years younger than she actually was. Having put on the socks and boots and brushing out her much shorter hair she took a deep breath and turned to Jefferson. “So, do I look like a boy?” She asked with a small rotation so he could examine her from all sides.

Jefferson laughed with his whole body. His shoulder and chest all shuddering as he tried to catch his breath. It took him several minutes to quite his hysterics enough to reply. “You will break all the ladies’ hearts Belle.” He said through the occasion fit of laughter. She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue. “I am kidding of course. You will have no trouble passing for a boy. I mean I am not entirely kidding you will have female admirers, but I could have told you that you would make a handsome young man before we started all of this.” He said with an only mildly apologetic shrug.

Belle sighed in defeat. She supposed it only made sense. She was considered beautiful, a bit odd at times, but beautiful. “It is just that I half agreed to this to save myself from having to marry. I never considered that now I would be on the other side of that coin. Expected to court and flirt with young ladies at court? I’m not sure I can do that Jefferson.” She made a face of distaste that had her lanky friend laughing again.

Once recovered he gave Belle a courtly bow of apology. “It is easy Belle and if you ever find yourself at a loss for what to do just ask yourself what would Jefferson do? You might step on a few toes that way, but nothing too drastic should happen. You would be amazed what people will forgive if you turn on the charm. Now come show me the bow.” He said demonstrating it again for her to copy. 

After about a minute they both realized that Belle was already better at being a boy than Jefferson had ever been. It made both of them fall apart laughing again as they imitated each other. It was soon more of a game than any kind of training in how to appear more boyish. It wasn’t long before the game lost its appeal as the gravity of what they were doing began to sink in. This was not some sort of trickery for a lark it was against the law. Boys were not supposed to disobey their father and girl were not allowed to become knights. They were only doing it because neither of them relished the alternative, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t get in trouble if the truth came out . . . when the truth came out after all they both knew this wouldn’t be forever no matter how careful they were. As their gayety dissipated they knew it was time to return to their reality.

Ten minutes later the pair returned. It was now time to face their guardians. Mrs. Potts probably wouldn’t kick up much of a fuss she was very much a mother hen but she knew as well if not better than anyone what her charges really wanted out of life and knew that they wouldn’t find it by fallowing orders. The one that scared them was Graham. He cared for them of course, but he didn’t suffer nonsense and he knew the cost was much too high to pay if this deception was discovered. They just had to hope that his fondness for them outweighed his fear of discovery. He would be in just as much trouble if things didn’t go according to plan after all. 

Belle had gathered her cloak tightly around her and put the hood up. It wasn’t much but it should cover her change of attire and sheared off locks until they had a chance to explain the situation to the adults. Luck was on their side it seemed as Graham was still off hunting when they returned. It would be much easier to convince the warry ex-soldier if they already had Mrs. Potts on their side after all. Unfortunately, a strong gust of wind blew Belle’s hood back before her and Jefferson had uttered a single syllable of their explanation. 

Mrs. Potts looked so shocked at Belle’s transformation it would have been comical in any other circumstance. “Dear child in the name of the Gods what have you done to your hair?” The tone seemed to suggest that she already knew what was coming and didn’t approve. 

Belle chewed her lower lip. “Ummm . . . cut it. Well actually Jefferson cut it. I think he did a pretty good job. He also made me this outfit. He is so clever with a needle. I’m no good a sewing . . .” She had stated to babble a bad habit of hers when she was nervous. She couldn’t seem to stop as every second without a response made her more and more nervous. She was about to really panic when the stout woman wrapped Belle up in her arms. 

Belle looked thoroughly surprised by the action but returned it allowing the tight embrace to calm her frazzled nerves. “Oh, child I know you don’t want to go to that finishing school any more than young Jefferson wants to be a knight. “She pulled both of them to sit on a log by the fire she had built. “Now why don’t I call Graham back and you can explain what ever plan you have come up with to avoid it.” The fact that she knew the two had a plan to change their fates at all showed how well she knew and how much she cared for her young charges. 

~~~~~

Two days later the quarter split and the two youth who had been inseparable since birth said good bye one last time. It would be years before they saw each other again. Everything would be different by then. Jefferson would be the model of a fine young gentleman and Belle with any luck would be a knight setting out on adventures around the world. It was exciting and terrifying. 

It wasn’t till they had parted from Jefferson and Mrs. Potts that Graham started in on his effort to change Belle’s mind. She should have expected this. He had been much too quick to agree the previous day. He had just been waiting till the teens couldn’t double team him. She supposed the divide and conquer did make as much sense as any approach, but she was resolved not to budge. 

After several hours of back and forth it seemed that Graham came to the conclusion that this was not something he was going to get her to back down on. “Very well lass I will do all I can to help you, but it won’t be easy and Gods help us if you are discovered.” He sighed. He glanced over. “What am I to call you now lass? You can’t stay Belle any boy named so would get the snot beat out of them on the first day of course most boys get the snot beat out of them on the first day anyway of course especially since you look pretty scrawny for a lad.” He teased her.

She had actually been thinking about that. She knew she would need to decide on a new name. It was a shame that there wasn’t a male equivalent to her name. She had always liked her name; but for the first time she wished she had a name like Josephine, or Georgia, or even Brianna. The transition to Joe, or George or Brian would have been an easy one in that case. Ultimately, she had decided to go with a character from one of the stories her mother had read her when she was younger. “Benedict.” Belle said looking up at Graham. “From now on I’m Benedict of Avonlea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first Once Upon A Time fix I have every posted so please don't be too harsh. I don't have a beta for this so let me know if there are any mistakes I need to fix I love feed back. Though she doesn't know it I have to give credit to CrossingInStyle reading her story Petticoat of Arms though not really inspiring the story actually did sort of push me to actually write this AU I've has rolling around for a while. 
> 
> Now that all of that is out of the way let's play a little game. The game is called guess the AU. Can anyone name the story this is based on? I'll give you a hint. It is a series of four books. Leave your guesses in the comments below. 
> 
> Yes I am fishing for comments, but at least I admit it ;)
> 
> Winter_storm


End file.
